A Valentine's Day Serenade
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Second story in Rhett's Valentine contest! Gar likes Raven and want's to ask her to be his Valentine...can a surprise visit from her favorite band, a crazy parade float and a song help him out? Little fluffy, no flames Please RxR!


**Hey Everyone!**

**Here's my next Valentine's Day Story!**

**Thanks for the love on the first one!**

**Also I think I wasn't entirely clear on the contest rules so I'll go over them again=)**

**I'll be leaving clues and questions in the next two stories for those interested in being my fanfiction valentine and also having an oc in one of my new stories.**

**You HAVE to be a girl.**

**This isn't really a rule as much as a way to narrow down who's participating in my contest but I would like it for those who are interested in winning leaving a review with 'I'll be your Valentine.'**

**So that's it! Haha**

**Also on a side note, people who are leaving spam in my reviews i.e CHINESE HOROSCOPE, please stop because it's offensive to people who come here to write and read fanfiction and it feels like flaming on a person's work clicking on their story just to leave a crappy spam thing there, I'm sure other writers here would agree with me.**

**Now that that's taken care of-**

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Teen Titans, Valentine's Day or Cross My Heart By Marianas Trench.**

**I also do not own the characters Yeo Joon Hee or Han Hee Joo from Heartstrings.**

**Please enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

"So class, I want all of your Valentine's Day poems or songs by this Thursday understood?" Gar's Teacher droned on to her Sophomore English class. Only twenty more years until she could get retirement…just twenty more LONG years…

As Gar's classmates began to file out, the blonde remained seated at his desk, heart full of dread at the coming holiday.

Usually he wouldn't mind Valentine's Day, hanging out with his best friends as they watched some horribly clichéd romantic comedy and snarfing down chocolates while they made fun of super lovey-dovey couples-like their friends Kori and Richard.

So what's different about this Valentine's Day? The fact that this year, he was going to confess to his crush: Raven

He and Raven had been friends since Kindergarten, it wasn't until 8th grade however that he realized that he liked her…A LOT.

So every year he would try to ask Raven out, but would chicken out at the very last second. But this year, he made a promise to ask her…..that and his friends Vic and Richard swore that if he didn't-they would hang him on the flagpole by his underwear. Besides Raven wouldn't hurt him on a holiday of love right?

He was screwed.

The boy groaned, shaking away the negative thoughts plaguing him as he lazily rose from his seat and headed over to meet his friends.

**-With Gar's Friends-**

"No way Kori!"

"But Friend Raven if you could just-"

The blackette shook her head fiercely.

"No. Kori just drop it."

"But-"

"Drop it"

The exasperated redhead sighed at her best friend, but ultimately dropped it as a short blonde teen made his way over to the two girls.

"Hey Kori, Hey Rae!" Gar smiled as he met up with the two teens.

"Hello Friend Gar!" Kori exclaimed joyfully as she lifted the blonde up into a bone crushing hug.

"K-Kori…can't b-breath."

The redhead instantly released the blue teen with a hasty apology as the blonde greedily gulped in much needed oxygen.

Gar chuckled, as his friend Kori blushed sheepishly.

"Hey Gar."

Turning around he grinned at his friends Richard and Vic.

"Hey guys!"

Richard wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist much to Kori's joy as she snuggled into him.

"Did you guys hear?" Vic asked excitedly, a large grin on his face.

"Hear what?"

"The Cat Returns is going to be in town for a concert this week!"

"Seriously?! That's awesome?"

The Cat Returns was one of the most popular band's out there, known for their lead guitarist and vocalist Parker Martin Ditko and their bassist Zeek Izanami.

Gar turned towards Raven and smiled; The Cat Returns was also Raven's favorite band if he could pull off having them perform for her….

Suddenly the teen's eyes flashed as he had a light bulb moment. Smiling to himself, Gar quickly started formulating a plan to get Raven to be his Valentine…..

**-With The Cat Returns-**

The band happily crashed down onto the couches set in their dressing room laughing merrily.

"Wow, man that was a great performance we were awesome!" Parker grinned at his bandmates before taking a hearty swig from a water bottle.

Zeek nodded as he re-tuned his bass guitar.

"Yeah, but the fangirls," here Parker and Zeek shivered in unbridled fear "I swear they multiply like Rabbits! And they get even more devious after each show!"

His best friend nodded grimly as he mentally walked through the steps that his psychiatrist told him to repeat whenever he had horrid flashbacks of the fangirl incident of 08'

Dear lord if it wasn't for Zeek…..the singer shook his head. Better not to think about it.

Hee Joo rolled her eyes at the two teens- _'Seriously they freak out every time we have girls in the audience….well there was that one time back in 2008…but they should seriously get over it by now.'_

"I'm so hungry!"

Turning towards her boyfriend the only female member of the band smiled affectionately.

"Joon Hee you're always hungry." She giggled "But I'm kind of hungry too, maybe we could get something to eat later?"

The shaggy haired teen grinned widely causing Hee Joo to blush.

But before the band could say anything more a ragged blonde teen flopped down right outside their room.

Eyes widening in shock, Parker rushed over to the boy and helped him up.

"Whoa, you ok there buddy?"

Gar groaned weakly before quickly regaining consciousness. As he did his eyes widened in shock before he abruptly stepped back and pointed his finger.

"You're Parker Martin Ditko!"

Said teen quirked an eyebrow, "Um…last time I checked."

The blonde sighed in relief before clasping his hands together, puppy dog eyes forming as he begged.

"I need your help!"

At the teen's nod the boy continued.

"IlikethisgirlandIwanttoaskhe rtobemyvalentinebuti'mafraidthatifIdothenshe'dhurtmebutifIdon'tmyfriendssaidtheywouldhurtm eandyou'reherfavoritebandandplease Help me!" Gar cried.

The band merely blinked at him, unable to comprehend the gibberish he just said.

"What?" Zeek asked,

Gar sighed before repeating what he said; slower this time.

"I like this girl, but I'm not too sure that she likes me back; but I want to ask her to be my Valentine and you guys are her favorite band so I…" the blonde sighed once more, running his fingers through his hair a few times.

"Never mind I'm sorry I'll go"

"Wait"

Turning around he came face to face with the vocalist.

"You did all of this for a girl?"

Blushing, the boy nodded.

Parker smiled,

"Then count me in."

Gar's eyes widened, before he quickly embraced the teen. "Thank You!"

Parker laughed, before turning towards the rest of his band.

Zeek mused over it thoughtfully, strumming several chords on his bass.

Finally the brunette looked up and regarded the boy considerately.

"You mean to tell me you snuck past our manager, security AND our fangirls just to ask us to help you?"

"Yeah" the blonde grinned sheepishly.

"Ok, I'm in." Anyone who would deal with crazy, obsessed, rabid fangirls was ok by him.

Joon Hee stared Gar down, making the boy sweat before the drummer grinned widely.

"Do you have any food!?"

Sweat dropping, Gar checked his pockets before fishing out a candy bar and holding it out.

With a cry of joy, the shaggy-haired brunette quickly snatched the candy away from the blonde and ate the thing whole in less than two seconds before smiling once more and nodding.

Hee Joo smiled and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's behavior before looking at the hopeful teen standing before her.

"I guess we're in."

Grinning, Gar began to relay his plan to them; the band smiling as they agreed.

**-Thursday: Valentine's Day-**

"So class who wants to present their poem's first?"

Gar's hand went up, and the teacher nodded and the blonde grinned as he rushed up to the front of the class.

Raven walked in right at the moment wondering why her English teacher would want her right now when she saw her friend Gar who grinned and winked at her causing the girl to blush.

"This is a song I wrote for my friend Raven…"

Suddenly music could be heard from outside the building, the class curiously looked out the window before their eyes widened and crazed squeals were uttered.

There stood The Cat Returns on a heart shaped float with multiple balloons surrounding them.

Parker grinned his patented crooked smile as multiple girls swooned.

"Hey guys, this song is for a very special girl by the name of Raven Roth, Gar would you come down here and do the honors?"

Gar appeared on the float and grinned at Raven before singing.

**So here's another day**

**I'll spend away from you**

**Another night I'm on another broken avenue**

**My bag is ripped and worn!**

**Then again now so am I**

**Take what you want to take what you want to take what you**

The blonde smiled as Raven stared in awe.

**I miss the stupid things**

**We go to sleep and then**

**You wake me up and kick me out of bed at three a.m.**

**Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me!**

**Do what you want to do what you want to do what you.**

**Take me with you, I start to miss you**

**Take me home I don't want to be alone tonight.**

Gar hoped this would work…if not well…he didn't even want to think about that.

**And I do want to I want to show you**

**I will run to you to you till I**

**Can't stand on my own anymore**

**I cross my heart and hope to die.**

**Cross my heart and hope to….**

Parker effortlessly jammed on his orange fender as he stood back to back with his best friend, multiple fangirls' noses bleeding from the perverse thoughts going through their minds.

Gar merely chuckled, shaking his head before grabbing the mic and belting-

**Hotels are all the same**

**You're still away from me**

**Another day**

**Another dollar that I'll never see**

**Gonna get the pieces **

**The pieces**

**Pieces of something good**

**Lie just a little lie**

**Just a little lie**

**Just a…..**

Gar was tired of lying about how he felt Raven….well no more.

**I wonder what you're doing**

**I wonder if you doubt it?**

**I wonder how we ever used to go so long without it.**

He knew he could never go another day without letting Raven know.

**No matter where I go**

**I'm coming back to you!**

That was a promise that he swore to keep.

**Be where I ought to be**

**Where I ought to be**

**Where I….**

**Take me with you I start to miss you.**

**Take me home I don't want to be alone tonight!**

**I do I want to show you**

**I will run to you to you till I**

That's what he was trying to do; he was trying to show her that he did care about her…..that's why he decided to do this…sing to her in front of the entire school with her favorite band backing him.

**Can't stand on my own any more **

**I cross my heart and hope to die.**

Gar stepped back and kneeled down in front of Raven as Zeek and Parker sang the pre-chorus.

The two best friends winked at the crowd before smirking

**Take me with you**

**I start to miss you**

**Take me with you**

**I start to miss you**

**Take me with you**

**I start to miss you!**

Gar leaned his forehead against the now tomato-faced girl as he softly sang.

**And I do I want to show you**

**I will run to you to you till I**

**Can't stand on my own anymore**

**I cross my heart and hope to die.**

"I love you Raven…will you be my Valentine?" the boy asked shyly.

Raven smiled before crashing her lips against the blonde's

As she pulled away she smirked at his dazed expression.

"Does that answer your question?"

**END**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Please review!**

**Now here's the question for this story,**

**Where did I get the name for the band?**

**Leave your answers in the review box!**

**And Happy Friday!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
